Even If It Kills Us
by madwriter223
Summary: McCoy has a plan, a perfect plan, and woe anyone who stands in his way. Humor, established Spock/McCoy


**Even If It Kills Us**

"Leonard, I must insist you-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"You did."

"Then keep it shut. And get on the platform!"

Spock arched an eyebrow, but obeyed.

"And you!" The doctor turned to the ensign manning the transporter controls. "Unless the damn ship in on fire, _don't call __**either**__ of us_!"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Great. Now beam us down!"

They disappeared in a flash of blue.

When they arrived, Leonard glanced around the commercial Starbase, at the shops and the cafes and the entertainment venues, and he sighed in relief. "Finally."

"Doctor. Is now an appropriate time to demand why you brought me here?"

"Yeah." The human smiled at him. "We're going on our first date."

"Leonard, we have been in a relationship for three months now. I believe the time for 'first dates' has passed."

"No, it goddamn didn't!"

"Additionally, I can recount several times we have spent time with each other in the terms qualifying it as a 'date'."

"No. We've spent time together, true. But every time I tried to take you on a _real_ date, something or goddamn other came up!"

An eyebrow rose.

Leonard growled, and started counting off on his fingers. "Jim having an allergic reaction, Klingon's attacking, a malfunction in engineering that nearly blew up the ship, an epidemic of a debilitating disease, and let's not forget about that blob thing that crawled all over the ship and tried to mate with the walls."

"As Chief Science Officer, I have already apologized on behalf of my Department for creating that creature."

"Yeah, yeah, and experiment gone wrong, I remember."

"Indeed."

"But that's not the point!"

"Then please clarify what 'the point' is."

Leonard closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself. "The point is, we're a couple." He opened his eyes, his expression serious. "Couples go on dates. Since we're a couple, we're gonna go on a date, we're gonna go on _this date_, even if it goddamn kills us!"

A blink. "I would prefer loss of life not being a part of tonight's activities."

"A figure of speech, Spock."

"Ah."

Leonard nodded to himself, placing his hands on his hips as he glanced around them. "I reviewed this Starbase from top to bottom and then to the sides. Twice." He paused to grin at the Vulcan, and started walking slowly, Spock following next to him. He gestured eagerly as he enumerated his plans. "I got the whole day planned. First we'll go to an antique book store, and see if they've got any books that'll strike your fancy. For me, maybe they'll have an old edition of the Inter-Species Kamasutra."

"Leonard." Spock said reproachfully, his eyebrow twitching in embarrassment.

Leonard grinned wider. "Then we'll go to a string instrument concert in the Main Auditorium. I heard the view of the stars there is enough to amaze even your 'non-existent' emotions."

Spock nodded.

"Afterwards, I was thinking a nice meal. I found a restaurant that's highly recommended by Vulcans."

"Really."

"Yup. The reservations are about half an hour after the concert ends, but it's close, so we don't have to worry about being late."

"Ah."

"Next, we could go on a nice long walk in the Gardens. Sulu was nearly drooling since he found out about them."

"Perhaps we will meet him there, then."

"Hell, no. It'll be just the two of us. No Sulu, no Jim, no Uhura, no anyone who will just tell us there's an emergency and we have to cut our date short."

"Leonard, if there is an emergency-"

"What did I tell you?"

"I believe the schedule for today."

"Before that."

A thoughtful pause. "Are you referring to your use of the phrase 'even if it kills us'?"

"Yes, I am."

"I feel I must object, but I understand. You have obviously given this excursion a large amount of time and attention."

"Of course I did. And that's not even everything." A self-satisfied grin. "They've got an archaeological display in the Level Two Museum, and Level Three has an Open Market of Hand-Crafts." A rueful smile. "And to end the night, I got Jim to get us the best tickets for a William Shakespeare play. Which one will remain a surprise for now."

Spock stopped, turning a impressed stare at his mate. "It appears that you have included all of my interests in our schedule."

Leonard frowned, and crossed his arms. "I tried to, yeah. Like I would allow you to be bored on our first official, to-be-completed-no-matter-what date."

"And you? I would not feel comfortable if you were not enjoying our time together also."

"No worries." A sly grin. "If I feel restless, I'll just stare at you and fantasize."

The points of Spock's ears turned green slightly. "Leonard. Are you being 'romantic'?"

An embarrassed scowl. "I'm trying to be."

"Ah. Then I believe I am required to take your arm." Spock took a step forward, and curled his hand over the inside of Leonard's elbow, looking at him warmly.

The doctor grinned happily, and patted the long fingers. He chuckled when the flush covering the ears grew, and lead the way to the start of their date.

"Here we are, Mr. Spock."

"Is being returned to one's room after the fulfillment of the schedule also a part of a proper date?"

"It sure is."

"Ah." A short pause. "I have experienced what I believe the humans refer to as 'a wonderful time'."

Leonard smiled widely. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a great time too."

"Excellent." A pause during which Spock contemplated the way Leonard leaned against the wall next to his door. "I believe that engaging in carnal activities is inadvisable during a first date."

"Now you're being a tease."

"Indeed I am." Spock gave a tiny smile, and pressed their fingers together in a soft kiss. "Please come in, Leonard."

"With pleasure, darling."


End file.
